1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera on which an interchangeable lens is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a camera on which an interchangeable lens is mounted, an AF (auto focus) driving mechanism is provided with a multi-point distance measurement unit, which includes a plurality of distance measurement areas. In the multi-point distance measurement unit, an amount and a direction of driving of an AF lens group is calculated based on the result of the distance measurement which is performed at the plurality of distance measurement areas. Therefore, the precision of the auto focusing is improved.
On the other hand, cameras are required to be more compact to improve convenience in manipulating and portability. However, the application of the multi-point distance measurement unit enlarges the AF driving mechanism. This causes a problem, in that enlargement of the AF driving mechanism makes downsizing cameras difficult.